


Comfort Zone

by MamaPiimp



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPiimp/pseuds/MamaPiimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the two stealth heisters are left alone for a break from heisting? Calm quiet time happens. (CloverxHouston)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> B's Note - This one ties in with another CloverxHouston fic, but can also stand alone. Exploring thoughts and what can happen during times of not heisting. (CloverxHouston)

First woman on the team had been an experience, not entirely bad per say. She was loud, crude and fit in perfectly, though it raised concern with Dallas. Houston liked her, they talked stealth strategies for hours after the others went to bed. Hearing her talk about jobs she did before coming over seas was amazing. Her laugh was different. Sometimes it was wicked, other times it was a giggle from taking down cloakers. The twisted giggle was his favorite sound and he couldn't place why at first. Houston just figured everyone had a sound they liked and that his was simply Clover's giggle. She must have caught on, she was always picking up on subtle hints. He noticed she'd go after the specials more that swarmed him.

Space. She started invading his in the van and when they were the ones not on a job. The others probably noticed though they said nothing. Only Hoxton showed that he noticed and it was usually a scowl or a scoff. Houston didn't care, if he wanted to be bitter and act like a child who got told no then let him. At the safe house he noticed she'd stay around him to spite Hoxton. They took to pranking him when they got really annoyed with him, which happened when he'd fuck up a stealth job. Houston tended to feel smug when they got the drop on the other, she planned most of the pranks anyway. They never did any that would harm Hoxton physically, just messed with him basically.

When it was the two of them at the safe house because Dallas wanted to do a few heists with Hoxton and the others. That was fine, Houston liked the days for that, quiet afternoons to just relax. The rare times the safe house was was taking up the entire couch though that didn't stop her when she deemed she wanted on it too. Sideways glancing, he noticed the expression. She was internally debating on whether to body slam on him or not. For a brief moment he was spooked, a cheshire grin before she jumped on top of him. Oh this hurt, elbow to his chest and he did flinch when she jumped up. Five minutes of her moving about to get comfortable, in addition to possibly a few bruises. Houston managed to get the remote out of the way before the initial pounce. At least now he could fond the channel with infomercials or one of the better music ones. Flipping through the channels, and he ended up settling on one of the classical channels for now. He had to shift to the side a bit for Clover to adjust to not lay on her arm.

He'd not vocally admit that this was mildly intimidating, though it was because he figured she knew a dozen ways to paralyze him without moving from her spot. Houston had to move his left arm to allow for her's to tuck between him and the couch. Keeping it resting against the back of the couch, rather than across her back. That choice seemed risky and he didn't feel like fighting fire. Houston knew the others would be back later that night from their three day heist. Hopefully not to roughed up and in decent moods, but right now he just wanted to nap. Seems she had the same idea a since she's not moved or she didn't give a shit and wanted on the couch. Dropping the remote to the floor, Houston moved to put his other arm behind his head. He didn't know how many hours had pass or that he fell into the deep sleep state. Houston heard voices though, not ones from the TV since that was last left on a music channel. Shifting slightly to try and stretch out a bit, the voices weren't in his head but the others having come back from their heist. Moving his hand to rub his face, internally debating on whether to just go back to sleep or not. The thoughts stopped when he felt a breath on his neck. So she had stayed, that was honestly a surprise since he thought for sure she'd eventually just go do something else. Houston also noticed his other arm across her back, humming before just contently putting his right arm back behind his head. If she'd be mad, he'll deal with it when she eventually woke up.

Maybe when he did nod back off he held her just a little closer. Everyone needs that one person (or thing) to make them feel safe. Clover was slowly becoming his safety person, a bit more than the others.


End file.
